A Magical Adventure
by chynnchilders
Summary: 22 year old Michael just wanted a regular life. When a letter saying he joined the program appeared. Michael's life turns upside down, when his housemates have magic.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, to my second story for this series. This story is all about Michael and his group. Michael is a Doctor from America like the siblings from my main story. This is going to be rated m for caution but I might lower the rating if you guys feel I should do that.

I Should tell you guys a little about Michael. One, he was from California until a tragic accident happened. Second, Michael is a kind guy, but some of his homestays and Smith like to give him a hard time. Third, he has a younger sister like Aiden, but she is sixteen and still lives in America.

Oh, another thing Michael will appear in the main story. In fact he is making several appearances like wise with the characters from the main story will be in this one too.

Before I forget I'm still working on the next three chapters for my main story. One more thing, Michael homestays are characters from Magical Girl Raising Project because I love that series and I'm one of those people who add other Anime characters in stories. Hope you guys love it. Author out.


	2. The Begining

(No ones pov.) It was a cloudy day at The Hart home. Michael Hart himself was relaxing by the fireplace reading a puzzling letter. It said. " Dear Mr. Hart, we are glad that you have signed up for the Exchange Program. Your homestays are coming to your home tomorrow, have a wonderful day."

The letter appeared in the mail yesterday, but Michael never signed up for the program. Michael was a rather feminine looking male with Blond hair and Blue eyes. So it surprised him that the person who sent the letter knew he was a man. " Is must be my coworkers playing a joke." Michael sighed.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. Michael wasted no time to get to the door, he opened the door to see a woman with long black hair and Government clothes. " hello Mr. Hart. I'm Agent Smith, I'm your coordinator." The woman greeted. " My Coordinator! Listen, this has to be a mistake! I never signed up for the program!" Michael shouted in surprise. Smith however ignored him. " Your homestay is in my car, I shall get her." Smith said casually as she walked to her car. Michael watched in surprise when a young girl in a Alice in wonder land style clothes appeared. The clothes were all black and she had long black hair and same color eyes that seemed dull to Michael. Michael was disturbed to see very dark rings under her eyes and her skin was so pale like a doll or a corpse.

As a Doctor, Michael felt he had to help the young girl who looked like she was thirteen when Smith spoke up." Mr. Hart meet Hardgore Alice. She is a Magical girl with healing magic prefect for a Doctor like you!" Smith laughed at a joke nobody heard as she handed Alice a white stuffed rabbit. Michael bent down a little which was easy five feet and five inches tall. " Hi Alice! I hope you love it here!" Michael greeted the girl. " Nice to meet you, Mr. Michael." Alice said in a monotone voice.

" Well, I'm just going to leave I'll come back tomorrow to give you a book." Smith told him while going to her car. Michael took Alice inside and gave her a room before he made a phone call to his friend at work. " Of course I signed you up for the program. I was worried about you Michael." His friend replied to Michael's question. " I appreciate your concern Tai but I'm worried about Alice my homestay. There's been some burglaries lately at my area and I don't want anything to happen to her." Michael told his friend.

" My Magic will keep me safe." A familiar voice called. " I'll see you tomorrow, Tai." Michael said ending the call before turning to Alice who suddenly appeared. " Alice, maybe you should come to work with me." Michael told her. Alice shook her head. " No, I'll be alright. I'll catch the thieves for everyone." Alice said.

Michael was dumbfounded but as the day went by everything seemed fine until that night. Michael was awoken by a sudden noise. Worried about the magical girl he got up and grabbed a golf club and ran towards the noise. Michael ran into the living room and to his surprise two men were tied up while Alice was tying up the third man.

" Alice, what is going on?" Michael asked in surprise as the girl took his weapon and bent it around the third man's legs. " they tried to rob you." Alice replied as the men looked very scared for some reason. " Dude, call off your bodyguard! She's freaking me out!" One of the men shouted. Michael called the police who arrested the thieves while Michael notice blood on Alice hand. " Alice! You're bleeding!" Michael shouted as he checked the wound but was unable to find anything. " One of them shot my hand. Don't worry it went though my hand before it healed." Alice reassured the man.

" But what happened to the guns?" Michael asked knowing all the thieves had firearms. " I made them into balls." Alice pointed at three metal balls that nobody saw before. Michael decided they should go back to bed. As Michael lay down he wonder what else would happen after today. Well, maybe being a host isn't that bad after all." Michael thought before going to sleep.

Next time Michael gets many surprises in store for him and if you guys are wondering this takes one day before Aiden and Serenity becomes hosts. In the next chapter you guys will get to see Michael at work and see the surprises take a few guesses. Author out.


	3. Michael's Misaventure Part One

" Dr. Hart is it true?" A nurse asked. " Is what true?" Michael asked back confused. Michael was checking for a patient who wondered off when a nurse stopped. " You caught three burglars last night!" The nurse exclaimed. " OH, I'm sorry Megumi! I was the one who called 911 but my homestay caught them." Michael told her. " Really! Maybe I should signed up for the program!" Megumi said with respect. Michael chuckled at her before looking for his patient. He looked into the waiting room instead of his patient he found a young girl of fourteen was sitting in the room.

The girl had pale pink short hair and light tan eyes and she was wearing all white school uniform and boots. The girl notice Michael looking in the room and stood from her seat and walked over to him. " Doctor is my host going to be okay?" She asked in concerned. Are you a extra specie?" Michael quizzed. " Yes, I'm a Magical girl. My name is Snow White." Snow White answered. " what's wrong with your host?" Michael question.

" She was coming back home from work, when she started having trouble breathing. I don't know anymore then that." Snow White told him. Michael added finding out what's wrong with a fellow host after he found his patient. " Doctor, can I help you with anything?" Snow White asked suddenly. " Are you sure?" Michael asked back earning a nod.

" I like helping people and I need to keep my mind off Sierra my host." Snow White told him. The two went looking for the patient, who came into the hospital very disoriented and couldn't remember his own name. Michael decided to check the chapel thinking the patient was there. He wasn't there but two young women were in there.

" Oh, I'm so sorry ladies!" Michael exclaimed in embarrassment and was about to leave. " Wait! is something bothering you?" One girl called out. Michael stopped and looked at the two girls. The girl who spoke was wearing a dark blue dress and a nun's habit but her pupils looked like crosses. The second girl was wearing a long winter coat and a scarf around her neck that covered her mouth.

" Yes, a patient of mine suddenly left." Michael replied. The nun like girl put her gloved hands together. " I'm sorry Dr. Hart, I wish I could help you but I have to console the grieving family members." The light brown haired girl apologizes as the other girl said nothing. " You're talking about the family who lost their grandfather today?" He asked earning a nod.

" Hey, you know my name can I have yours?" I question. " I'm so sorry, I'm Sister Nana and this is Weiss Winterprison." Sister Nana introduced herself and the quiet girl. " Dr. Hart! I found your patient!" Snow White called out. Michael sighed in relief before waving goodbye to the girls. Michael learned his patient suffer from a mental illness and place him under watch before he went to look for Megumi. When he found her she was talking to Snow White. " Snow White!" Michael called out to the girl.

Snow White looked at him with a tear stained face before she hugged while sobbing. " Her host died a few minutes ago." Megumi whispered while trying not to cry herself. Michael was worried about Snow White, so he called Smith. " Smith, I want to take in a Magical girl named Snow White." He stated.

It's been a day since Michael took in Snow White. Alice immediately became friends with her fellow Magical girl but Snow White was still upset about Her host. Michael hated to leave to get some ice cream for himself and the girls but Snow White insisted he go out. He was still a little ways to the ice cream shop when his car stopped. " That's weird, I just put gas in." Michael said puzzled as he got out. Michael realized his battery was dead, so he quickly called his friend who said he would be their in 30 minutes. " But I promise the girls I would be back before then!" Michael groaned. " Do you need help?" A voice asked.

Shocked Michael spun around to see two girls. One had a witch costume while the other was wearing a female Ninja costume. " Are you two going to a party?" He asked as the witch girl giggled. " No, silly we're Magical girls! I'm Top Speed and this is Ripple." The witch girl introduced herself and her companion who clicked her tongue in annoyance. " Don't worry about her. She's a tsundere ." Top Speed reassured him.

" It's nice to meet you two. And yes I do have a problem." Michael said while explaining everything. " Don't worry, with rapid swallow. We can be at the store in no time!" Top Speed exclaimed happily while indicating a broomstick that Michael just notice. " I'll wait here for your friend." Ripple told him as she walked over to the car and stood next to it. Michael wanted to say something but stop and joined Top Speed on her broom.

Michael realized she was right when he realized how fast the flying broomstick could go. " So, if Magical girls exist does witches exist?" Michael asked. " No idea, witches have been gone since the Salem witch trials!" Top Speed called back as they made it to the store. Michael decided to ask later about what happened to the witches. They got the ice cream and went back to the car where Ripple waited for them.

" Your friend fixed the car." Ripple told him. " Do you two want to come to my house?" Michael question. Sorry, but we have to get to our host a Dr. Hart." Top Speed said while Michael looked surprised. " Why that's my name!" Michael exclaimed earning equally surprised looks from the two girls. After they went home Snow White and Alice made the new arrivals comfortable while Michael called Smith.

" Yes, I did since you took in Snow White I had no one that wanted a Tsundere and Top Speed wouldn't leave Ripple by herself." Smith explained the situation. " I see, they had a hard time. I promise I'll take good care of them." Michael promised before ending the call. The five then ate some ice cream while watching Pacific Rim before going to bed.

(Meanwhile) A girl in a princess outfit paced around before stopping. " That fool Smith humiliate me! How dare she Swim Swim! I shall teach her as leader of the resistance by kidnapping a host!" The princess declared to another girl hidden in the shadows. " Ruler! I finally found someone perfect for that!" A female voice called as a girl yet again hidden in the shadows handed Ruler a picture of Michael. Ruler smiled at it as she formed her plan.

Welp Michael is getting kidnapped but not until after the next chapter since I have other plans for the next chapter. Expect some sweet and sad moments next time like this one. Author out.


	4. Michael's Misadventure Part 2

" Ugh! I hate night shifts!" Megumi complained to Michael who just chuckled at her. " It's not to bad!" He replied still chuckling. " What are you a bat?!" Megumi pouted as a little boy wondered in the waiting room. " Miss! The Hero Girl appeared again in my dreams!" The boy said in wonder as another nurse took him back to his room. " Hero Girl?" Michael question as Megumi nodded.

" Yeah, the kids in pediatric ward keep saying a girl in pajama shirt fights their nightmares." She replied. " Can you blame them, being in a hospital of you knows how long is scary." Michael commented as his pager went off. " Someone wants to see you?" Megumi asked confused as she looked at the message.

Michael was equally confused, as he went to the meeting place at the chapel. " Thank goodness, you got my message!" Sister Nana sighed in relief as Michael walked in. " How did you get my number?" He asked. " I asked for it." A voice called out softly. Michael deduced Weiss spoke that. " is something the matter?" Michael question earning a nod from Sister Nana. " Please you have to help us! The three of us are getting deported!" She pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Before Michael could ask a girl step out of the shadows. She was wearing a yellow nightshirt that was to big on her since the bottom part went to her knees and the sleeves covered hands. She had light blond hair and a little light purple color bangs. She also had cloud like creatures in her hair. " Dr. Hart this is Nemurin, she's the one who's helping the children." Sister Nana introduced the girl.

" So, your the Hero Girl!" Michael exclaimed earning a smile. " Yes, my Magic lets me enter into people's dream." Nemurin spoke in a sleepy tone. " We're Magical girls, Dr. Hart. We don't have a host and it's my fault!" Sister Nana sobbed as Weiss comfort her. " I understand, I won't let you guys down!" Michael vowed. Oh really?" A familiar voice asked. Michael became stiff as Smith came into the room.

" Smith, these girls did nothing wrong!" Michael announced as he stood between her and the girls. " Look, I don't want anymore work. So, let's make a deal. If you take in Sister Nana, Weiss, and Nemurin I'll forget everything." Smith said casually as Michael quickly agreed.

As everyone left the chapel a shadowy figure watched everything. " Hmmm, I think I found someone interesting." The figure mused.

The next day was Michael's day off and the group decided to have to have a picnic. " Watch out!" Top Speed screamed as Alice nearly cut herself while chopping vegetables. " Top Speed! Alice! Are you okay?!" Michael shouted while running into the kitchen. " I almost cut myself." Alice admitted as Michael checked the two. " Calm down! Top Speed always over react." Ripple chided.

" Michael, do you wish that we were other species?" Snow White suddenly asked." Why, no I don't." Michael replied easing Snow White's worries. As the food was almost done a clinking noise came for the living room. Everyone froze as nobody was in their. So with out hesitation they all ran towards the noise. Michael got their first and saw a robot and a marionette taking his valuables. " Hey! What are you doing! Ripple shouted angrily making the thieves go out a open window.

" Dr. Hart, your pictures of your family was stolen too!" Sister Nana exclaimed making the man do a double take. " Girls, I'm going after them!" Michael announced as he went out the door before anyone could react.

Michael ran as fast he could when a young girl suddenly appeared. Michael stopped just in time as the girl gave him a bewildered look. " Are you insane?!" She asked while not at all mad but confused. Michael finally got a look at her. She had Light brown hair and gold eyes with slit pupils and was wearing a cross between armor and a dress. Michael was stunned to see two thin blue horns and a Dragon tail on her.

" I'm sorry, miss. I just got robbed." Michael told her. " What! A robbery in broad daylight! I'll help you!" She shouted as Michael was surprised to see the thieves running down a street. " There they go!" Michael shouted as he and his companion gave chase. After a little while they cornered the two. Michael was about to asks for his stuff from the backpack wearing robot and the red haired marionette. " What are you doing to my minions a voice called out.

The girl with Michael suddenly became pale. " Run!" She yelled in fear, but it was to late when the four heard a gun shot. Michael looked to see a eighteen years old girl with Blond hair and wearing a cowgirl costume pointing a gun straight at him. " Are you forcing them to steal!" Michael demanded instead of asking. " Stealing! Ha, do you want to get on my bad side?" The girl said while laughing at him. " Stop, provoking her! She's Calamity Mary an outlaw!" The Dragon Knight girl told him.

" Magicloid 44, Rionetta is this guy bothering you two?" Mary asked. " Yes, Mary." Rionetta replied. " Why are you two following her!" Michael demanded earning blank looks. Wanting to save the two, Michael came up with a plan. " Listen! If you guys live with me and the others. You won't ever worry about money again!" Michael promised.

The three girls gave a smile, while Calamity Mary glared and pointed the gun to his head. " Don't mess with Calamity Mary!" she snarls as she tighten her finger on the trigger. " Freeze! Calamity Mary your reign of terror ends now!" Smith shouted while getting her tranquilizer gun ready. Mary growled before running off. " I'll get you next time!" She vowed over her shoulder.

Back at the house. Smith agreed to let Michael take care of the two Mary had intimidated. " Well, you take in La Pucelle too?" Smith asked mentioning the girl who helped him. Michael nodded." Of course, I'm fine taking care of people." Michael said. " Does it have anything to do with a certain incident?" Smith question earning a surprise look. " A little, but I don't want to talk about it." Michael whispered.

Smith nodded before getting up to leave. " Michael, be careful." Smith warned. Michael knew he made a enemy, but he wanted to help change Mary. " Michael! Lunch is ready!" Nemurin called out. Michael joined everyone and they had a nice meal not noticing someone watching them.

At night in a apartment building, Calamity Mary was waiting for someone. Ruler stepped into the room from a open window. " You knew the door was trapped!" Mary exclaimed impressed. " Well, I know you. While I hate you, I need a favor." Ruler told Mary. " What kind of favor?" Mary asked while drinking some wine. " I need you to help me kidnapped this man!" Ruler declared giving the other a picture. Mary's eyes opened wide before a wicked grin appeared on her face.

" Of course, I'll help Ruler. I know this man and I want him to fear me!" Mary crackled wickedly. She now had her chance to get revenge for the lack of fear in Michael's eyes when he looked at her. Nobody mess with Calamity Mary.

Michael is really in trouble now! Don't worry everyone, Michael will find a way out. Sorry it short and I hope you guys still love it. Have a good day or night everyone.


	5. Michael's Misadventure Part 3

At the Hart home. Michael was getting ready for work when Sister Nana appeared. " Oh, Aren't you up a little early?" She questioned. "No, I'm not Nana." Michael chuckled as he drank his coffee. Sister Nana sat next to him while reading the comics in the newspaper.

" Nana, can I ask a question?" Michael asked as Sister Nana nodded. " What are the difference between Witches and Magical girls?" Michael asks as Sister Nana looked surprised. "Well, witches have a lot more magic while Magical girls only have one type of magic." She explains.

" Sister Nana, do you wonder why I'm so quick to helping people?" He asks earning a nod. " It's because of my personality and because of Victoria a former patient of mine." Michael paused remembering the harsh final memory of the sixteen year old girl. " Victoria was sixteen and she loved Magical girls. She was bright and always happy, she had died two years ago when her illness got worse. She made me promise to help out Magical girls because their the good guys." Michael finished his story.

" She was wrong. Not all of us are good." Sister Nana whispered. " Magical girls like Calamity Mary still run around hurting people." Michael let that sink in before answering. " I still like to think all Magical girls are good." Michael told her.

Unaware that Alice was listening in. She heard everything that the two had said and she smiled for the first time since she arrived. " I'm going to work now, You and Weiss are in charge." Alice heard Michael say.

Alice quickly and quietly ran to a hiding place before he caught her spying. Meanwhile at a old fashion Japanese building. Ruler was preparing for Mary to bring her hostage. A young boy, who looked like he was twelve walked up to her. " Are you serious about this?" He asks her. Of course Wen!" Ruler exclaimed then soften. " Wen, this is for everyone here. I promise, that I will get that horrid woman back for what she done." Ruler vowed as she brushed the boy's purple hair.

Wen's red eyes still showed doubt, but he didn't say anything.

It was later that night when Michael got home. he got out of his car and lock it and was walking to the house until. " Did you miss me!" A voice called out as someone kicked him and knocking him down to the ground. Michael looked up to see Calamity Mary standing over him. She smirked as she brought a rifle up and slammed the butt of the gun on Michael's head knocking him unconscious.

As Mary picked him up. A shadowy figure watched from the roof. " It looks like, he needs my help." The figure commented as they followed from afar.

Meanwhile at the house. Top Speed was getting worried about her host as she was helping with dinner with Alice, Snow White, Nemurin, and Sister Nana. Finally her worries got the best of her as Top Speed abandon her cooking to check outside. She past by Ripple, Weiss and La Pucelle as the three scolded the two new girls for being lazy.

Top Speed open the curtain on the window facing the driveway. She saw the empty car and her heart raced. " Guys, something is wrong!" She shouted with fear in her voice. Ripple rushed over and looked out the window. " Top Speed, Dr. Hart car is here means, he might be somewhere else like the yard." Ripple pointed out as the other girls appeared.

" I agree with Ripple and Top Speed. We should look around the property while someone carry the phone in case nobody can find Dr. Hart." La Pucelle said as she walked over to the door and opened it. Both Rionetta and Magicaloid stayed in their seats. " are you two coming?" Snow White asks the two. " If no one is paying me, I'm not helping!" Magicaloid declared as Rionetta nodded. " I'm grateful for him helping me, but I need to get paid too!" The red haired marionette claimed.

With a low growl came for Weiss as she grabbed tier wrists and dragged them out. They look everywhere and couldn't find Michael. " I'm calling, Smith!" Snow White declared as she dialed the number.

With Michael. he had just woke up and found himself in a big room. " You're awake?" A female voice asked. Michael looked up to see a sixteen years old girl. she had long dark pink hair with curls at the ends, she was wearing a white swimsuit with black shoes and fingerless black gloves. Michael noted she had headphones covering her ears and small black bat wings on her back.

" Who are you?" Michael questioned. " Swim Swim." She simply said as she tied his hands. Michael realized his legs were tied too. Suddenly a girl wearing a sort of stylish dog costume appeared. " Swim Swim, is he ready?" She asked timidly while shaking. " He's ready." Swim Swim told the red hair girl. The girl ran off somewhere as Michael wonder why anyone would kidnap him.

The girl came back with another girl with periwinkle hair that was tied in twintails and was wearing a princess outfit. Michael notice she was carrying a specter with her. The girl stop in front of him and bent down to level. " Doctor Michael Hart, my name is Ruler. It's nice to meet you." Ruler said to him. " It's nice to meet you too, but am I here because someone needs surgery?" Michael questioned.

Ruler just laughed. " No, what I need is payback to agent Smith!" She laughed as Calamity Mary and three girls plus a boy walked into the room. Two girls appeared to be twins with light brown hair with a black headbands and dark blue dresses. The two looked like children and they had a single white wing. " Sis, the pervert woke up." One twin told her sister. " Pervert?!" Michael exclaimed in dismay.

" Yeah, Minael and Yunael decided to call you that." The other new girl told him. She had short light blue hair with two different locks tied up. She was wearing a light blue dress with a dark maroon coat. Michael notice she had a flower decoration on her head and she was holding a wand. " Stella Lulu, Tama you two try to explain to our guest why he's here.

Stella Lulu nodded at Ruler before looking at Michael. " Well, to put it simple. We're a resistance to change the program." She told him as Tama tried to talk. Swim Swim patted her back. " Agent Smith, sent Ruler to hosts that abandon her. We almost could've ended like that, if Ruler didn't save us." Swim Swim spoke up from Tama. Ruler looked pleased with that. " I decided that you were prefect for the plan. So Smith will have to listen to my demands now!" Ruler started laughing again.

Before Michael could react, a scream rang out startling everyone. " Quick, everyone lets check it out! Tama, stay here and watch him!" Ruler ordered as they ran outside. The poor girl in the dog costume shook like crazy and she finally ran outside too. " It looks like my plan to divert their attentions worked." A female voice commented.

An elf appeared in front of Michael. She had a short green coat over a white shirt and green leggings with vines prints. The elf had short dark blond hair with roses on top of her hair. She sat down in front of Michael and started working on the ropes. " Dr. Hart, I'm The Forest Musician, Cranberry." She introduced herself while untying his hands. " How do you know my name?" Michael questioned.

" You certainly have a lot of questions." Cranberry commented as she finished untying the rope on his hands and started working on the rope on his legs. The two didn't notice that Calamity Mary had come back inside. Now she was sneaky up behind Cranberry. Mary put her revolver on the back of Cranberry's head. " Unless you want to die here, I wouldn't move." Mary threaten.

Suddenly Cranberry turned so fast that Mary was taken aback. The elf girl did a sweeping kick at the outlaw's legs causing the latter to fall backwards. " Finish the ropes on your legs, while I handle her!" Cranberry ordered as Michael started untying the ropes. Mary up and reached out to grab the other girl, but the elf dodged her while landing a punch in the stomach to the outlaw.

As Mary gagged, Cranberry landed a kick to the front of Mary the outlaw flew across the room to a wall. Mary struggled to get up as Cranberry appeared in front of her to get her only Mary smirked as she grabbed another gun and started shooting at the elf. Cranberry crossed her arms while summoning a barrier around her to protect herself from the bullets.

Michael manage to get free and found a shield by the door and ran for it. Ruler appeared then as Mary directs her shots at Michael. Ruler realized that Mary had just pointed her gun at her and was paralyzed at the sight of seeing the bullet heading towards her. To her surprise, Michael jumped in front of her taking the bullet instead.

Michael fell on Ruler suddenly unconscious as Calamity Mary laughs at seeing Michael get hit. Cranberry, who had grabbed a piece of wood slammed it on Mary's head, knocking her out. Swim Swim appeared first to see Ruler holding Michael. Ruler looked up to see her subject. " get help now!" She screamed as she was praying for the man to live.

Michael woke up three hours later. " Michael, your okay!" A voice exclaimed in relief. "Nemurin." Michael mumbled as the Magical girl left the room. Smith came in a second after Nemurin left. " Michael, you have a bad habit!" Smith told him with chuckle. "First, you had your car break down, then you nearly gotten killed twice and kidnapped. Michael chuckled too. " Yeah, I can call them my misadventures." He commented.

" I arrested Calamity Mary, and I wanted to know that Ruler is demanding that her and her subjects live with you." Smith told him. " Well, I did save her. So I'm fine." He replied shocking Smith. " Wow! Your more agreeing then my other host!" Smith exclaimed as she left dazed.

After a few seconds later, Alice came into the room. At first she hugged her white rabbit before she suddenly hugged him. " I love you, dad!" She cried out shocking Michael who hugged her back.

A little later Smith took both Alice and Nemurin home while promising to check in on everyone while Michael was recuperating at the hospital. Michael wonder where Cranberry was, but decided to look for her after he gets out.

I hope everyone like the fight scene. Calamity Mary will appear again since she appeared in my other story and Cranberry will appear in the next chapter. The next chapter is mostly with everyone at the house but Michael will get out of the hospital in the same chapter. Have fun reading everyone!


	6. Magic and Music

Note this chapter is slow at first then picks up.

At the Hart home. Everyone well almost everyone got ready for Michael to come home. Since the doctor decided he can come home later that night.

Sister Nana and Weiss were getting Michael's room ready for him, while Top Speed was looking through a cookbook to cook something really special for Michael.

Ripple decided to do some training with La Pucelle while Stella Lulu cheered them on. Alice and Snow White did some cleaning.

Ruler was pacing around her room. She didn't expect a human to save her, so she decided to make Michael her knight only she had no idea how to tell him.

Nemurin was taking a nap as a certain elf climb in though a opened window. Cranberry looked at the sleeping girl and wonder off while being quiet.

The young woman snuck into the kitchen as Top Speed went into the pantry for ingredients. Cranberry pick up a apple and quickly washed it before taking a bite. " I think, I might stay here." Cranberry thought as she took another bite.

Suddenly, a pan became one of the twins. " Hey, who are you!?" Minael demanded as Cranberry tossed her apple at the twin. Minael ducked as the apple broke the window behind her. This alerted Top Speed, who immediately ran into the room.

" An intruder?" She asks herself as she grabbed rapid swallow. Instead of attacking, Cranberry jumped out of the window. " Wow! Look at her run in high heels!" Minael exclaimed impressed. " Don't be impressed!" Top Speed scolded her.

Outside Ripple and La Pucelle heard the crash. They spotted Cranberry immediately and began to chase her until they realized she was faster. " Was that an elf?" Stella Lulu asked as she joined the two. " No, she wasn't!" Wen called out as he walked up to them.

" She's an Magical girl. A probably very strong one." Wen told them as the three ponder at that. Inside the house the phone rang and Nemurin answered it. " Hello." She said. " This is Agent Smith, is Michael there?" Smith asks. " No, but he's coming home later." Nemurin replied. " I know he got injured yesterday. So I coming over later." Smith simply said as she hung up.

Nemurin looked at the phone and shrugged while getting in the couch to take another nap as she used her magic to travel to the dream world to fight a child's nightmare.

That night. Michael was discharged from the hospital. He went outside sore and stiff but keep a brave face. " Discharged already?" A voice asked. Michael immediately knew who it was. " Nice to see you, Cranberry." He replied as she walked with him.

" I decided to live with you." She suddenly announced as Michael gave her an surprised look. " I fine with that." He said after getting rid of his surprise. Cranberry just chuckled as they passed an couple. " Was that a werewolf?" She questioned earning a nod as they continued their walk home.

They finally got home and went inside. " SURPRISE!" Snow White, Stella Lulu, and Top Speed shouted together before they notice Cranberry like the others had.

" Your back again and holding Dr. Hart hostage!" La Pucelle yelled out as she got an sword out if nowhere. " Wait a minute everyone!" Michael shouted getting everyone's attention as he explained everything. Everyone calmed down but was still on edge for the elf Magical girl had broken in before.

Alice tugged on Michael's sleeve to get his attention and it worked. " Dad, are you feeling better?" Alice asks him. Of course, and why did you start calling me dad?" Michael questions. " Because, you act like a dad to me." Alice replied with a small smile.

" SO CUTE!" Top Speed shouted as she hugged the girl. " Glad to see you, Dr. Hart." Snow White said feeling relief that she didn't lose him too. Ruler step in front of him. " For now on, your my servant!" She declares as Michael shrugged. " Okay then." He simply says as Ruler looked stunned.

Rionetta and Magicaloid stood in the back. They still couldn't believe that Michael was still alive. Because Calamity Mary's magic is to make any weapon including bombs stronger. So Michael was a miracle at the moment.

The door suddenly opened and Smith walked in. " Hello, good to see you Michael!" Smith said in a happy tone. " It's good to see you to, Smith." Michael returned as everyone sat down minus Cranberry who disappeared in Smith came in.

" Michael, I need your help." Smith told him suddenly. " What do you need?" Michael asks. " I have a few trouble cases. Most of them Magical girls and a few Extra species. But I need your help with the Magical girls." Smith told Michael while handing over some files.

The first talked about a girl named Masked Wonder. She was know for running away to save people like a hero, but her host was tried of her antics.

The second talked about a girl named Pechika. Pechika had an host who was a cook at a restaurant until she got into an accident. She was force to give Pechika up and the girl became shy and withdrawn. Nobody wanted her because of that.

The third talk about a girl named Akane. Akane seems to be suffering from something since she has a hard time talking. Her hosts brought her back because of her mostly being quiet they said that disturbed them.

The final talked about two girls Pfle and Shadow Gale. The two stay together and never separate, so no one offered to take them in. The file also said Pfle was wheelchair bound and blind in one eye.

Michael shook his head. " How can people do that to them?" Michael asks sadly. " To tell the truth. People were expecting a witch instead of magical girls and mages." Smith told him as Wen jump up from his seat. "I'm a mage and I can use spells better than witches!" He snaps as he stomped out of the room.

" Mages, hate it when someone looks down on them." Tama whispered softly like she didn't want anyone to hear her. Michael heard her and looked down feeling bad for Wen. " Anyway, I want you to take them in and don't worry i'll have your house a little bigger." Smith said casually as Michael nodded still a little upset.

Smith left after that and she mumbled about she forgot to tell "Darling-kun something.". Cranberry appeared again and calmly sat on a chair to play a violin. Michael had no idea where she got that but he enjoyed the music as he ponder over something's.

At Wen's room. The boy sat on his bed preparing a spell from a book that said healing potions. The boy looked at the page and sighed. " I saved him and nobody praises me." Wen sighed as he looked at the ingredients. The ingredients were simple like plants and water, but the last one requires blood from an non mage.

" I can't get that from anyone here. Tama already gave me a drop for the one Michael drank. I can't ask her again, I need to find someone who won't know about this." Wen said to himself as he thought of a way to get the final ingredient.

Sorry it's short. The last part highlights the next chapter in Daily Life with Monster Girls. This means both Wen and Michael will appear in that chapter. I decided to write an story that talks about all non humans that appears in both stories. Have fun reading everyone!


	7. A Rocky Day

Everything was fine at the Hart home. Smith said she was busy the last few days. Another host needed her attention, Smith had said and promise to bring the problem girls over that day. Everything seemed fine until.

" Dr. Hart!" Snow White called out. Michael ran to where she was at. He found her in the living room, the light pink haired girl stared in horror at the news. It was saying a golem was rampaging in their part of town. " Snow White, get who ever you can find and go to the basement." Michael said calmly as she did what he said.

Michael went out looking for his guests too and found Alice, Tama, Wen, Rionetta, and La Pucelle in the front yard. " Everyone head to the basement now!" Michael shouted. " Why, is a tornado coming?" Rionetta asks while crossing her arms. " Something is wrong." Cranberry said as she suddenly appeared.

" I can hear a loud thumping noise." She added while frowning. " A thumping noise, do you mean a golem in its full form?" Wen questions as Cranberry nodded. Hearing this poor Tama let out a scream before fainting, Michael picked her up and was getting ready to go back inside when the golem appeared.

It looked like a giant rock formation with a big mouth and small eyes that glared at the group. It let out a roar as it charge towards them. La Pucelle brought out a sword, ready to defend her friends and host as Cranberry stood next to her. The elf looking Magical girl had a happy smile on her red lipstick lips. She was hoping for another good fight since fighting with Calamity Mary.

When the golem got close, the two started there attacks on the rock being. La Pucelle slash at any places that seemed vulnerable while Cranberry just hit and kicked that made cracks in the rocks. " It's just getting mad." Alice pointed out and it was mad. The golem grabbed La Pucelle's sword and tossed her at the house. The girl let out a cry of pain before going unconscious. Cranberry looked at her unconscious friend as the golem grabbed her and tossed her at a tree. Cranberry immediately went unconscious when she hit her head on a branch.

The golem looked at Michael and the still unconscious Tama. With its boulder like hand it tried to crush them, until Alice grabbed the boulder and pushed it away. " What are we going to do?!" Michael exclaims as the situation seems to get worse. " Have no fear, for Masked Wonder is here!" A voice called out.

Michael looked up to see a blond hair girl wearing a mask and a black suit with a cape appeared. The girl ran towards the golem as it tried to crush her. Before its boulder hand could hit her, it split apart. Another girl who was holding a katana was standing there. She had short brown hair and was wearing a female samurai outfit.

The golem roared in angry at the two girls, when Masked Wonder raised her hand and suddenly the golem was pinned to the ground. " That's gravity magic!" Wen exclaimed in surprise. Michael notice a dust cloud rushing towards the home. He looked closer to see a tank heading at high speed at them.

The tank let out a red beam at the golem, causing it to break apart until a girl with rock like skin was left. Everyone looked at the tank that started changing into a wheelchair. A girl with long blond hair with an eye patch and a yellow dress was sitting on it. Another girl was holding on the back let go and stood next to the wheelchair bound girl.

She had short blond hair and was wearing a black nurse outfit with a black nurse hat. " Hello, Dr. Hart. I heard about the rampaging golem and got the four of us to help you." The wheelchair girl said as she approach Michael. " Who are you guys?" He asked dumbly. "I'm sorry, I'm Pfle and this is Shadow Gale." Pfle introduced herself and her companion. " I am Masked Wonder, a hero to everyone!" Masked Wonder shouts as she posed.

" Akane." The samurai girl whispered. The two unconscious girls woke up and rather dazed rejoin the group. " Where am I?" A new voice asked, it was the golem. " You don't remember rampaging?" Cranberry question her. " Well, I remember arguing with my host. Oh no, it happened again!" The girl groaned as she explains that she has blackouts when she's mad and ends up causing trouble that way.

Smith finally came over with Pechika and another agent that took the golem. " Is everything here like that?" Pechika asked shocked at seeing the mess. Pechika had short blond hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a chef outfit plus she had a rooster tail. " Some magical girls have tails or animal ears." Wen explained to Michael.

" Pfle, I know you got worried and you wanted to help, but don't arrange for a rescue pary on your own!" Smith scolded her as Shadow Gale looked like she wanted to protest. " I can't say I'll never do that, but I'll try not to." Pfle told her as everyone got inside. Michael brought Snow White and the others out of the basement as Smith introduced the new girls.

Cranberry was hiding until Smith left which was a while since she had coffee before leaving. Everyone liked the new girls expect Akane secluded herself from her fellow Magical girls for some reason. Michael realized how late it was and started cooking. He had Snow White, Alice, and Top Speed helping him. "Can I cook too?" Pechika asks as she stared at the ingredients. " Of course, everyone is welcome to help!" Top Speed giggled as Pechika started chopping vegetables.

Swim Swim came into the room and grabbed Michael's arm, tugging like she wanted to show him something. Michael followed her to the living room, and saw Tama sitting on the floor crying. " Tama, why are you crying?" Michael asks as he sat next to her. " I wanted to help with the golem, but my nerves failed me. My magic can make holes suddenly appear, it would've help!" She sobbed as Swim Swim hugged her. " Tama, don't beat yourself up. You'll get your chance soon." Michael told her as Top Speed called out to everyone.

" Dinner is ready!" She called. Tama wiped her tears and went into the dining room as Michael wonder on how to cheer her up. Everyone loved the meal and watched a movie. " Big Sis, do we need to get shots?" Yunael asked her sister. " We're Magical girls, we don't get sick." Minael replied. Michael ponder if that was true and was deciding to vaccinate the girls or not. Maybe tomorrow he'll make his decision.

* * *

Well, another chapter up. In the next one Michael has a big day at work and everyone learns that Calamity Mary has escaped. Besides Calamity Mary, two more villains appear with their minions. Before I forget during a certain part, Michael will have a temporary house guest from Daily Life with Monster Girls. Have a nice day everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

At the hospital. Michael was hard at work, for a patient under the influence had somehow believe she was a cat girl. Then a patient came in with a cat girl. " Wow! first someone thought she was a cat, then a real cat girl appeared!" Megumi laughed as Michael collected some papers.

" Well, nothing has been normal for a long time." He sighed as a nurse walk over to them. " Dr. Hart, someone one is asking for you." The red haired nurse told him. " Thank you, Kyoko." Michael thanked her, as he went into the waiting room. A girl with blond hair and wearing a school uniform immediately walked towards him, when he walked into the room.

" Dr. Hart, my name is Kaori. My uncle is one of your patients." Kaori told him. " Why aren't you in middle school now?" Michael questions her. " I got permission from my parents. Can I see my uncle?" She said in a stubborn tone. " Sure." Michael says as he told her where her uncle was. Kaori left without saying a word.

Michael shrugged as he continued his work. " Dr. Hart, can I talk with you?" Megumi ask him suddenly. " Of course, what do you need?" Michael question. " I want to see the girls!" She exclaimed happily. " I didn't know, you knew about them." He chuckled. " I went into your office and saw the pictures." She explained. Michael blushed in embarrassment. He had taken pictures of the girls after the golem accident, he felt better knowing he had their pictures to reminded him that they were okay.

" You're becoming a dad!" Megumi giggled as Michael continued blushing. " Yeah, I guess I am." He replied with a fatherly smile. " Do you mind if I, come over tomorrow?" Megumi asks earning a nod from Michael. " I'll be there at dinner time." She told him as she went back to work.

Michael went back to his work, when a boy approach him. " Dr. Hart, a member of you family gave me this." The boy told Michael as he handed the man an envelope. " My papers, thank you young man!" Michael exclaimed happily as he took in the boys looks. The boy looked about fourteen, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a orange colored hoodie that was zipped up and grey pants.

" The girl who give it to me was worried about you." The boy told Michael as he left. Michael ponder on who it was, but he shrugged as he continued his work. Michael returned to his office and called his home. " Dr. Hart, did you get your papers?" Sister Nana asked him immediately.

" I sure did." Michael replied as he heard laughter in the background. " Sorry, Shadow Gale found your book and tried to hide it." Sister Nana told him. " Oh boy, who found it?"Michael asked. " The twins found it." She sighed as said twins started laughing louder.

Michael just chuckled, as he reassured Sister Nana that everything was fine. He hung up his phone and sighed. Michael looked over at the pictures and smiled. Everyone had photos taken, even Cranberry. Though she requested that he hide it if Smith should appear in his office.

" Maybe, being a dad isn't too bad." Michael mumbled as he closed his eyes for a few seconds.

* * *

(The next day) Everyone had a really busy day. First, the house need to be cleaned. Second, the flower garden needed tending, and now dinner had to be made. The reason for the busy day was for Michael's date.

Magicaloid and Rionetta had helped out with out pay and Ruler was a willing helper, to the others surprise. The twins just wanted to help, because they could later prank both Michael and Megumi. Right now, Michael was getting ready with Top Speed's help.

" Maybe, I should cancel!" Michael exclaimed nervously as Top Speed helped him with his tie. " Oh balderdash, you look handsome in your fancy clothes." She reassured him. Michael just nervously smiled. " Dad, miss Megumi is here!" Alice said as she poked her head around the door.

" I'll be there in a minute." Michael replied as Alice left to do something. " I understand about having butterflies in my stomach." Top Speed commented. " Tell you the truth, this is the first time I went on a date." Michael told her. " Is it because you look a woman and have a feminine voice?" She asked earning a nod.

" Well, I really don't care about that!" Snow White exclaimed as she ran into the room. " You took me in when my last host died, so people shouldn't judge you!" She added. Michael smiled at her. "Thank you, Snow White." He whispered.

The three then went into the living room, where Megumi was chatting with Stella Lulu. " Michael, you look great!" Megumi exclaimed happily while Michael blushed. Before everyone could say anything else, someone knocked on the door.

" I'll get it." La Pucelle volunteered. She went to the door and opened it, a boy with dark blue hair and orange eyes stood there. " Excuse me, I need to talk with Dr. Hart." The boy stated without looking at her.

Michael appeared at the door. " Is something wrong?" Michael asked as the boy brought out a badge. " I'm Zanya Kisaragi, of MONs. I need everyone to stay inside." The boy announced. " What for!" Ripple demanded as Zanya looked he didn't want say what was wrong. " Calamity Mary has escaped." He finally said as everyone froze minus Cranberry who was hiding again.

In her hiding spot. Cranberry was smiling, she wanted another round with the outlaw. Michael cleared his throat. " How did she get out?" He asked. " someone gave her a bomb." Zanya replied. " So, someone is helping her." Stella Lulu mused. " Who in their right mind would help her?!" Ruler demanded. " Someone one crazier then her!" Pechika exclaimed fearfully.

" Maybe, it's the person who killed a patient today!" Megumi shouted. " Which patient?" Michael asked, this is the first time he's hearing this. " He was your patient." Megumi replied. " The assassin is already here!" Zanya exclaimed in surprise. " We had gotten word that a assassin was coming here, but she was supposed to be here in a week." He added.

Michael turned pale at hearing that. " That means Kaori is a assassin!" He thought as a cellphone rang. Zanya answered his. " Smith, is she captured?" He asked then he listen to the agent for a while before hanging up. " Calamity Mary has left town, so I'm going now." The boy announced as he hurried out the door.

" Wow, he looked really nervous being the girls." Michael remarked. " Maybe, he's shy." Snow White pointed out. " Michael just frowned, he knew things were bad now. With knowing that he had let an assassin kill someone and Calamity Mary might return. He knew that this was a scary situation and not somewhat fun like yesterday.

Michael shudder, as he had a feeling that they were no longer safe like he thought.

* * *

I hope everyone loves it. Kaori is not a villain, she will be a reluctant assassin. Calamity Mary, will make another appearance later on. In the next chapter, Top Speed is giving you a tour of the house and Wen will have a part of the chapter for himself. I'm changing the humor part of the story to drama. Oh before I forget, after the next chapter. Michael will learn more about his housemates and a shocking truth to Victoria's death. Stay tuned for more drama and family moments.


	9. Chapter 9

The first part is in you point of view.

You stood in front of a mansion you couldn't help, but gaze up at the beautiful blue mansion. You knock on the wooden door waiting for someone to answer. A girl with champagne pink hair opened the door. You were amaze by her. Her hair was in two braids and she wore a black witches hat, a black dress with an orange ribbon, and similar gloves and shoes. " Can I help you?" She asks. You hand her a card.

She inspect it, until she realizes that it's real. "Come on in! I'm Top Speed, I thought you were coming tomorrow!" Top Speed told you with a cheerful tone. She motion for you to follow her. You follow her into an opening room, it had a staircase and tow doorways, minus the doors.

" Let's go into the living room first." Top Speed suggests, as she close the door. You follow her into a spacious living room. It was lovely peach color room with a couch, loveseat, and Two chairs. " Welcome, Mr/Miss. (Name)!" A girl in a wheelchair greeted. She was cute was long blond hair and a eye patch on one eye. She also was wearing a long pale yellow dress with ribbons on it, and the ribbons were in her hair too.

" My name is Pfle, it is nice to meet you." She adds. You just nods. " They're very shy." Top Speed told the other girl. Pfle giggles in a rather charming way. " I'm glad someone is putting this house in a magazine!" An other girl exclaimed happily.

She was wearing a white outfit with flowers and she has light pink hair. You introduced yourself and explain your job. "I'm Snow White, I hope you really love the house!" Snow White exclaims happily.

Top Speed grabbed your hand and lead you to the kitchen. You stared at the blue and white room. " Minael and Yunael! What are you doing!?" Top Speed demands. You look to see two children on top of a cabinet. " We're going to prank, Mr. Pervert" One twin replied. You finally notice the a single wing on both twins.

" Stop calling him that, and get down!" Top Speed shouts. The twins ignored her and she tried to get them down from the cabinet. You looked around, feeling like you were being watch. You then notice a door, you went over to it and opened it.

You found yourself staring at a big back yard. It was very nice looking, with a patio. You were surprise to see a swing set and a slide. " Smith thought it would look nice." Top Speed tells you. You close the door and ask to see the attic.

She looked surprise, until You explain that your boss only wanted a few rooms checked out. Top Speed lead you to the attic. You found it roomy and strangely cozy. " Top Speed, Dr. Hart wants to talk with you!" A female voice called out.

" Sorry, I'll be right back." She tells you before leaving. You looked around, and was surprised that there was no dust. You then notice a bed and a table with a lamp. That's when you notice her. You were surprised seeing the elf, but she didn't seem concerned about you.

" I know why you're here." she simply says. You jump in surprise. " I know that your boss hates extra species, even ones that look more human like." She adds, while you start to wonder how she knows. You stare at her, wondering what to say. " Everyone here is not bad. Unless you could see my emotional scars." She tells you.

You watch her as she goes into a closet. "I'm sorry, I hope everything was fine." Top Speed says to you. You just nod, before saying you had to leave. You get home and start your work. You were about to start writing, when you remember your boss's words. "I want that report on how dangerous those girls are, immediately!"

You then remember the elf's words, you started working. You finally had a report, but your boss would never have it. You were sending it immediately to printing. You then looked at a note saying. "When your done with the Hart home, write about the Valentine home.

You sincerely hope your boss wouldn't force you, to do anything bad. Your point of view is over for now.

* * *

(Wen's pov) " Thank you for the meal!" The girls called out, while I just sighed. " I'm still need the blood for the potion." I thought. " Wen, are you not hungry?" Sister Nana asks me, and I shook my head. " Oh dear, should I call Dr. Hart?" She questions. " No, I'm just not hungry." I replied.

I got up from the table and had a idea. I went into my room, and grabbed a book. I immediately left towards the park. " I'll find a someone there!" I thought excited, as I pat my pocket. I found a bench easily and started reading. After possibly an hour later, a girl my age sat down next to me.

I felt the urge to laugh at how easy this was. " Do you always, sit down without permission?" I asked in a upset tone. The girl immediately jumped up from the bench. " I'm sorry, I didn't see you!" She exclaimed. I gave her a quick look over, she was actually cute with brown hair and green eyes. But, her fair skin looked pale and she was slightly panting.

" Sit back down, you look like your going to pass out!" I scold her, and she sat back down. " I'm Serenity." She introduced herself. " Wen." I simply replied as I continued reading. " Maybe, I should just give up." I thought. " Hey, that's a Sherlock Holmes book!" Serenity exclaims happily. " You like Sherlock Holmes?" I ask her earning a nod.

I was stun, did I just meet a fellow Sherlock Holmes fan? I move the book were we could both read. Serenity thanked me, before reading. I sort of hatred the fact, that I still slid the needle in her arm. I made sure that I had a small amount and pulled the needle out. I was going to wipe of the blood.

When Dr. Hart appeared. "Wen, you're not supposed to be here by yourself!" He scolds me. I just looked away. "Oh, were you on a date?" Dr. Hart asks me and I found my face getting hot. " I just met her!" I protested as he laughs. " Thank you for keeping Wen company, I'm Dr. Hart!" Dr. Hart introduced himself to Serenity, while laughing.

" I'm Serenity Valentine, it's was nice meeting Wen." Serenity says as my face got hotter. I got up and stomped away from the two. " She actually was really cute." I thought to myself. " Wen! Why were you in the park anyway?" Dr. Hart asks me. " I needed to clear my head, and the pesky angels were bothering me." I replied.

"Why didn't you, go into the attic?" He question. " Cranberry is living up there, remember." I pointed out. " Oh right, I forgot about that." Dr. Hart mumbles, as we got into his car. I was glad to get home and I immediately went to my room.

I was glad that I finished the potion, but I felt awful for some reason. " Where did you get the blood?" Cranberry ask me. " How did you get in here!" I demand. She just pointed to the ceiling. I sighed, knowing that she was suspicious. "I got it from a girl." I sighed as Cranberry looked stun.

" I won't tell anyone. If you promise that you won't do this again." She told me and I promised. Cranberry left the room, using the door this time and I started thinking. " I'm going to apologize, the moment I see Serenity again!" I announce to myself. I wonder if I could see her again.

* * *

Another chapter up, Wahoo! Next up, Cranberry's apprentice is making an appearance, and Michael makes a startling discovery. Author out


	10. Chapter 10

At the Hart home. Michael was enjoying his day off and the everyone was enjoying the warm day. The twins were playing pranks on Ruler, Akane was mediating, Pechika was baking for the local bake sale.

Top Speed and Ripple were chatting, expect Top Speed was doing the talking. Snow White was watching La Pucelle doing her training. The others were either in the mansion or somewhere else. "This is nice." Michael sigh happily.

" Something is off." Swim Swim suddenly said. "What do you mean?" Michael asks her after getting over his surprise. Swim Swim pointed towards the pavilion, that's when Michael saw the figure. It was a girl with pink and orange color hair. Her hair was in long twin ponytails and her clothes were similar to Cranberry, but she had a white cape.

The girl suddenly took out a bow and loaded a arrow. " Is she attacking us?!" Tama shrieks. Tama was going to give everyone some lemonade, but after seeing the girl she ran back inside.

" Melville, my precious student! Are you looking to fight me again?" Cranberry calls out. Michael and Swim Swim, were surprise at Cranberry's arrival. The girl actually smirk, before shooting a arrow at Cranberry.

Cranberry caught it easily and smirked, before charging at the girl. As everyone watched, Cranberry and the girl who looked like a elf fought. " Hey! Stop this at once!" Michael shouts, as he ran towards them.

Cranberry and the girl couldn't hear him. Michael got real close to grab the mystery girl's arm. When she tried to hit him! Michael was unable to dodge, but Swim Swim took the hit instead.

Swim Swim went unconscious, as Cranberry restraints the girl. " Swim Swim!" Ruler cried, as she ran towards the scene. Michael looked at Ruler, before looking at Swim Swim. Only Swim Swim was gone, and a little girl of seven laid on his lap. " What in the world!" Michael exclaimed.

" I think a talk is over due." Cranberry says rather calm. " So, magical girls have a different form?" Michael questions, after everyone went into the living room. " Yes, but the other form revels secrets. Like our age and gender." Sister Nana replied.

" Magical Girls live forever, because we stop ageing when a certain age appears." Weiss adds. " Wait a minute, that means that anybody could be a boy?!" Michael exclaimed in surprise. " I'm a boy and so is, La Pucelle." Stella Lulu tells Michael.

" Hey! Don't reveal my gender!" The dragon knight magical girl shouts. " I'm actually have something important to show Dr. Hart!" Top Speed announces, as she glows. Before Michael could react. A nineteen years old girl with brown hair, and wearing a blue dress with a yellow coat stood in Top Speed's place.

What was shocking was she was three months pregnant. " You joined the program, while pregnant!" Shadow Gale shouts. " Yes I did." Top Speed simply replied. " Melville, why did you come here?" Cranberry asks her student. Melville replied in a weird language. " You miss fighting with me? Aw, that's very sweet." Cranberry says with a smile .

" You can understand her?" Michael asks. "Of course, she is my pupil." Cranberry responds. " That doesn't explained how you understand her!" Ripple complains. " Wen here is actually a professor at the Academy at home." Stella Lulu says, as Wen glared at him.

" But, he's thirteen!" Michael exclaimed in surprise. " My family is very famous, and I know every spell there is." Wen coldly replied. Melville said something. " Melville, that is rude!" Cranberry scolds. " What did she say?" Sister Nana asks.

Cranberry looked very reluctant. " She said, Mages can only use spells if they have a book. And if you're so smart, why is your sister in the hospital." Cranberry says still looking reluctant. Wen immediately gets up. " Don't ever mention my sister again!" The thirteen years old boy shouts.

Melville actually looks pleased with herself. Wen angrily stomps to his bedroom. " Melville, I won't stand your rudeness anymore! First, you nearly hurt Dr. Hart! Then you knocked out Swim Swim! Now this!" Akane yelled out surprising everyone.

Melville just smirks, as someone knocked on the door. Cranberry immediately went into her hiding place. Michael open the door for Smith. " Melville! I can't believe you ran away!" Smith shouts at the magical girl.

Melville ignored her. " I'll take her back. After lunch." Smith told everyone. Everyone in the room, stared at her in surprise. Pechika made an sandwich and coffee for the agent. Smith leisurely ate and drank, while everyone minus Cranberry and Wen watched her.

" Weiss. Is Smith being really casual?" Sister Nana asks the usually silent girl. Weiss nods at the question. " I'll take Melville, now!" Smith announces after finishing her meal. Melville was not happy at being touched by Smith.

Melville had to be handcuffed and muzzled. Because, she tried to bite and scratch Smith. " That's my student!" Cranberry exclaimed in a proud tone. " This is a weird day." Michael comments with a sweat drop.

In Wen's bedroom. The thirteen years old boy was pacing. " How did she know about my sister?" Wen questions out loud. Wen, suddenly wished his best friend was there. " Mai. I'm sorry, I had to abandon you." Wen thought sadly.

He knew the other male was angry at him. That's what bothered Wen. " Wen, are you okay." Stella Lulu softly calls out. " I'm fine!" Wen called back. " If you need me. Just shout." Stella Lulu told him.

" How is she, really an he?" Wen questions. Everyone starts cleaning up, before dinner. Michael was actually worried. Melville was really aggressive, and dangerous. Could she come back and hurt everyone? " Dr. Hart." Swim Swim softly calls out to him.

" Yes, Swim Swim." Michael says to her. " Did I protect you'" She asks him. " You did." Michael reassured her with an smile. " Then, why do you have scars on your wrists?" Swim Swim questions. Michael froze in shock.

" I thought, I hid them!" He thought frantically. " I won't tell anyone." Swim Swim reassured him. Michael sighed in relief. " Thank you, Swim Swim." Michael said, before going into his bedroom.

Hardgore Alice was actually nearby. She heard everything, and wonder who hurt her father figure. Michael starts working on covering up the scars. While, Pechika does the cooking with Top Speed.

* * *

Things are starting to get dark at the Hart home. Michael was secretly depressed, after losing Victoria. Don't worry, I'll only mention the scars. This is set during Lala's appearance. Get ready, Melville is returning in the next chapter.


	11. Melville Returns

" Dr. Hart!" A voice screams in fear. " Tama!" Michael shouts in alarm. He ran into the living room, where Tama was at. " She was watching the weather channel with wide eyes. " Are we going to be safe?" Tama asks fearfully.

" We are going to be safe. There's an entrance to the basement in the house." Michael reminds her. Michael wonder if the storm was getting worse. Right now, the thunder roars along with the flashes of lighting.

" I never seen a bad storm before." Cranberry comments, while walking in the room. " I have back at America." Michael reveals. " I have got some flashlights and a radio in case we have to go to the basement." La Pucelle told Michael. Michael smiles at hearing that. Mostly because Tama looked relieved to hear everything was going to be okay.

Suddenly, Top Speed ran into the living room. " Cranberry. Where you in the kitchen before?" Top Speed tensely asks her. " No. I was in the hallway before." Cranberry told Top Speed. " I made lunch for everyone and a sandwich is missing." The magical girl tells everyone in the room.

" One of the twins stole it." Michael reasons. Top Speed shook her head. " I checked for them." Top Speed reply. A cold feeling went down Michael's spin. " Is someone else is here?" Michael thought scared for everyone's safety. " Tama started shaking in fear again. La Pucelle put her arm around her to try to calm down the girl. Michael still couldn't believe the La Pucelle and Stella Lulu were actually boys.

" If anyone is hiding here. I'll check my secret passages." Cranberry muses. Before Michael could question her, she was already gone. Stella Lulu came into the living room looking worried. " Wen used his magic and said the storm is getting worse." She told Michael. " We'll go to the basement soon. When we find the intruder." Michael announces. Tama suddenly lets out a startled scream!

" Something went past me!" She shouts. " She's right! The intruder was in the living room!" La Pucelle exclaims. " That means they heard everything we said!" Top Speed exclaims fearfully. Michael was stun, is this person invisible? " We are either looking for a chameleon lizardman or a magical girl with camouflage magic." Cranberry announces, as she appears again.

" This is the hard part! Trying to find someone who can mask her appearance!" Top Speed groans. A loud clap of thunder spooks the group. " I'll find the intruder, while you guys go to the basement!" Michael told the group in the living room. Top Speed and La Pucelle went to tell the others about going to the basement. While Stella Lulu and Tama heads to the basement already.

" Are you sure about this?" Cranberry questions Michael. Michael simply nods and Cranberry reluctantly leaves. Michael starts checking all the rooms in the house. He looked in his bedroom and stops for a moment. On a table near his bed was a picture of a beautiful woman of twenty. Michael goes over and picks up the picture. " I'm so sorry, Victoria." He whispers sadly.

Here was the real truth. Victoria was not a teenager, but a woman of twenty. And Michael's fiancé. " I tried to move on. But, I don't know if Megumi can fill the hole you left after you died." Michael says on the verge of tears. Michael felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned around to see Melville. " Melville!" Michael exclaimed in surprise.

The magical girl gave him a note. " She was important to you." The note said. " Yes she was very important to me." Michael replied. " Where is she?" The note asks. " She passed away." Michael responds. Melville looked surprise to hear this. She started writing another note, when a sound of sirens went off.

" We need to leave, NOW!" The young man shouts in fear. Michael picked up Melville in a princess style and ran towards the basement. " You?!" Pechika exclaims fearfully at seeing Melville. " She's not here to hurt anyone." Michael reassures everyone. " Are you sure?" Ruler questions, while giving Melville an suspicious look.

" Melville. Are you here to hurt anyone?" Michael asks her. Melville shakes her head, as Pechika and Tama sigh in relief. It was a hour before the sirens stops. Michael and his group leave the basement to check everything.

Michael checks outside form the window. And was surprise to see Smith coming towards the house. He immediately went outside to greet her. " Michael. Is Melville already here?" She asks. " Yes, she is." Michael replied, as Smith's car door on the passenger side opens. A girl with short dark brown hair, pale reddish eyes and wearing a blue dress with a cape came out of the car.

" Miss Smith! Is Melly here like you said?!" The girl frantically questions the government agent. Michael just notice her white tiger tail and the white tiger designs on her cape and earrings. " Lapis. You were supposed to wait with the other two." Smith lightly scolds the girl.

" " Sorry. Hello Dr. Hart, my name is Lapis Lazuline." Lapis introduced herself. Smith sighs before opening the backseat car doors. A girl with light pink hair tied into two braids on each side of her head, and her bangs were clipped to the left side. She was wearing a ballerina outfit with dark blue and light pink colors, she has a blue royal crown like a king's with a blue gem and a bow hang on the front of the crown.

The girl looked around curiously with her green-yellow eyes. Michael notice she has earrings in the shape of bows. " Michael, this is Blue Bell Candy." Smith introduced the magical girl. Blue Bell curtsy for him. " Please take good care of me, Dr. Hart." She said in a sweet voice. A second girl came out of the car.

She has short white hair that fades to bluish gray, then pink and back to white on the bangs. She has three diamond eclipsing her hair with a cherry clip along with the other clips. She was wearing a mostly white dress with a light blue collar and some pink lace on the bottom of the dress.

Oddly, there were four black strands attached to the dress with red charms on the ends like big cherries. Her gray and pink eyes displayed her unease about being there at the Hart home. " Finally. This is Prism Cherry." Smith introduced her. Prism Cherry played with both her round pink earrings and the cherry charm on her black choker. The girl was very nervous.

" H-hello Dr. Hart! She greets him in a really nervous tone. " Hello. Welcome to my home!" Michael warmly greets them. The girls smile at, including the nervous Prism Cherry. " Michael. Did Pechika or Top Speed made lunch?" Smith asks. Michael simply nods confused. " Good! I had a huge problem with a Undine and I'm hungry!" Smith announces, before going inside the house.

" I miss the responsible Smith better then this side of Smith!" Michael thought with a groan. Blue Bell and Lapis both pat on him. Like they knew what he just thought. Prism Cherry just looks curiously at why Michael groaned suddenly. He leads the new girls inside, hoping that Smith didn't catch Cranberry.

* * *

A little drama with the big reveal of who Victoria really was to Michael. Next up! Michael has two busy days involving the Valentine group. Then Michael takes Serenity Valentine to his house to watch over her, while her house is being fixed. See you guys later!


	12. Chapter 12

" Dr. Hart! The Valentine group has arrive for their appointments!" Megumi calls out to Michael. " Okay. Megumi, you do Serenity's checkup. I'll do the checkup on the three boys." Michael tells her. Michael knew the other nurses were getting ready for the extra species girls. " Pervert! I'm bored!" Yunael complains as she follows him.

" Yunael. You wanted to come here, remember." Michael reminds her. Yunael pouts and continues following him to a room. Michael saw three boys in the room. One has light aqua blue hair, violet eyes with the left being covered by his bangs and fair that seem to be on the pale side skin. Another boy has black spiky hair with red hair on the front, gold color eyes and fair skin.

The final boy has purple hair, purple eyes and fair skin. The boys were wearing sweat pants and a short sleeve shirts from the hospital. " Where are my clothes?!" The purple haired boy demands. " Your clothes will be given back after the checkup." Michael responds with a chuckle. " Why did we have to change anyway?" The purple haired boy questions with a scowl.

" Since you boys are extra species. It makes the checkup easier." Michael replied. Michael didn't really know the answer to the question. But he didn't want the boy to get mad. " Gaito Kurouzu is a Dhampire. He could possibly create a mess in here." The blond haired man thought. Gaito reluctantly lets Michael listen to his heart and lungs.

" Your heart and lungs are really healthy. Kiri, it's your turn." Michael told the aqua haired boy. Kiri and the other boy had really good results. " This is going pretty well. I want to do a blood drawn and make sure nothing is wrong on the inside." The man tells the boys. Gaito just grumbles, while Kiri oddly seems nervous. " Maybe he doesn't like needles. And that probably goes for Gao too." Michael thought.

The black and red haired boy had paled at the word blood drawn. To Michael's surprise, Gaito suddenly looks like he's having a panic attack. " GET THAT CAT AWAY FROM ME!" He yells out. Michael then notice Yunael was in a cat form. " Gaito, that isn't a real cat! She's my homestay!" Michael shouts trying to calm the boy.

The damage was already done. Because Gaito grabbed everything he could get to throw at the cat. Michael picked up Yunael and ran out of the room. " Michael. Did Yunael came along to work with you?" A young man of twenty asks. "Yes! She begged me to bring her here today!" Michael sighs in frustration.

Suddenly the two men heard a scream. " Miia!" The black haired young man shouts before running towards the person who screamed. "I hope Aiden handles whatever is going on." Michael says. " It depends on the situation." Yunael points out. The blonde haired man didn't reply, as a boy from a few days ago walked towards him.

" Hi ! You got a letter from America." The boy told him. " Souta. You can't come to the hospital by yourself." Michael lightly scolds the fourteen years old boy. " I can leave this house if I'm in this form." Souta points out. " La Pucelle has a point." Yunael comments. Souta blushes at hearing his real name. " Please don't say my real name." Souta mumbles in embarrassment.

Michael looks at letter and is very surprise. " My sister sent this letter!" Michael exclaims. Yunael and Souta looks at him in surprise. They didn't know Michael has a sister. " Souta. Please take Yunael home with you." Michael says. The two were stun, but they left the hospital anyway. The blonde haired man goes into his office. He couldn't believe his sister wrote him a letter. His sister was vain, rude and cruel.

Michael quickly reads the letter and starts feeling dread. His sister, Nicole was coming to visit him. Nicole is very likely to bully everyone at his house. She enjoys hurting peoples feelings. Michael was really going to have a bad time soon.

* * *

" I have an emergency case!" Michael shouts, while rushing outside the hospital. He was shouting to his fellow colleagues. He didn't want them to think he's gone crazy. The reason why he was running was simple. Aiden's little sister Serenity is injured. Michael gets in his car and drives towards the Valentine home.

The moment he got there, he calms himself down and knocks on the front door. Miia opens the door for him. Michael immediately goes into the living room. He looks at the twelve years old girl. She was sitting on the couch and she looks like she's in a lot of pain. " Serenity. Everything is ready at the hospital." Michael tells her.

" That's good." Serenity sighs in relief, as Cathyl the minotaur picks her up. Cathyl helps Serenity get in his car. Once she was in the car. Michael got in the vehicle and drives to the hospital. It took a little while because of traffic. But they finally got there. Michael has Megumi take Serenity to get x-rays.

He quickly calls Top Speed and asks her to come to the hospital. He also asks her to take Serenity home. After she agrees, he hangs up his cellphone and goes to check on Serenity. Megumi was helping the young girl sit on a chair. Michael looks at the x-ray and sighs in frustration. He couldn't find anything wrong. So he reluctantly gave the girl some crutches and a boot. Megumi and Michael helped Serenity got to the waiting room.

Luckily Top Speed was already there at the hospital. Michael felt awful because he couldn't see what was wrong on the x-ray. " She might have badly sprained her foot or the swelling stopped me from see a break on a bone." Michael thought. Either way he felt bad that he couldn't really help Serenity. The blonde man had a tough last few days. First he had problem at work because of Yunael, then he couldn't figure out what was wrong with a fellow host. Finally his sister is visiting him.

He was not happy with his sister visiting. He didn't want her to hurt anyone's feelings. " I just hope she doesn't say anything mean." Michael thought. But deep down he knew Nicole is going to be a bully to his homestays.

* * *

Sorry that it's short. Next up Serenity is temporary staying at Michael's house.


	13. Chapter 13

" Dr. Hart!" Sister Nana calls out happily at seeing the man's car. Michael had suddenly left the house an hour ago. Sister Nana and some of the group were worried that something had happened. Cranberry knew nothing bad was happening. While Rionetta, Magicaloid, the twins, and Melville weren't concerned. Sister Nana watches as Michael gets out a walker. " A walker?" Pfle questions.

Then to their surprise. Michael helps a young girl of twelve out of the car. The girl was cute with brown hair in a neat ponytail. She was wearing a lavender shirt with matching shorts. The girl was hopping on her right leg and her left foot had a boot. Michael helps her inside the house.

" Everyone, this is Serenity Valentine. She's staying with us till her older brother, her mother and her homestays come back." Michael introduced Serenity. " Hi, Serenity!" Top Speed cheerfully greets her. Wen stayed quiet, he still remembers drawing blood from her. " Does she remember me?" Wen thought curious.

" Hi everyone! I hope I can help out around the house while I'm here." Serenity says with a shy smile. " You don't have to help out. You are our guest and you are injured." Cranberry tells Serenity. " Yeah!" Lapis enthusiastically agrees with Cranberry. She is very excited about having a guest at the house. As almost everyone chatted with Serenity. Wen was conflicted by two different thoughts.

He wanted to talk to her, but he was afraid of the thought that she remembers what he did to her. " Wen?" A voice called while breaking the boy's thoughts. He peers at Snow White. " Did you say something?" He asks. " I asked you if you were okay. You were really quiet." Snow White replied while looking concerned. " I'm okay. I just feel tired now." Wen lied. Apparently she believed him, because she looks very relieved.

Unbeknownst to him, La Pucelle heard the lie. The dragon knight magical girl was stunned. She never thought that Wen would lie to anyone. " We're supposed to be a family. So why did he lie to Snow White?" La Pucelle thought. " You what!" Tama exclaims in surprise. " I shear Khep and Merino. I also milk Cathyl." Serenity repeated. " Why are you not embarrassed when you do that?" Ruler asks.

" Because they are a part of my family. I know that minotaur's breasts start to hurt if they don't get milked. And I know that a Pan Faun's wool makes them hot if they don't get sheared." Serenity replied. Michael was surprised. He was surprised that the young girl was doing chores like shearing and milking. " You should ask for a raise in your allowance." Rionetta comments. Weiss gives the marionette magical girl a stern look.

* * *

After a few more minutes of chatting. Blue Bell Candy took Serenity to the guestroom. Stella Lulu was about to go to her bedroom, when she notices that Wen is still in the living room. " Wen. It's starting to get late." She reminds him. Wen nods and goes to his bedroom. Stella Lulu was puzzled by her fellow homestay's behavior. She then shrugs and goes to her home. She knew that Wen doesn't instantly warms up to new people. So she didn't have to worry about him now.

At the guestroom. Sister Nana was helping Serenity put on her pajamas. " There you go." The nun magical girl says smiling. The twelve years old girl looks at her pajamas. It was a simple pale yellow sleep pants and button up top. Blue Bell already left the room when Sister Nana arrived. " Thank you for helping me, Sister Nana." Serenity says with a cute smile.

" No problem." Sister Nana responded her own cute smile. Serenity hops to the bed and sits on it. The magical girl turns off the light and leaves the room. The young girl gets under the covers. She stares at a wall while mentally telling herself that she is in her bedroom. She really misses her home even through she just left her house today. Serenity sighs before finally going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was cheerful. Everyone was at the table and eating breakfast. Lapis was translating everything Melville says. Prism Cherry was chatting with Pechika. " Alice. Does Wen seem really quiet to you?" Michael asks the girl. " Yes." She replied with her usual monotone voice. This made Michael really worried. Wen's odd behavior might indicate that he's sick. Michael really hope that wasn't the problem.

Once breakfast was over. Michael asked Wen to help him with a chore. " Wen. Are you feeling okay? I notice that you have been really quiet lately." Michael questions the boy. Wen doesn't answer as he continues sweeping the floor. Michael sighs and he was about to leave the room. " I took some blood from Serenity when I met her at the park." The boy finally tells the man. " Why would you do that?" Michael asks.

" Because I need the blood for an potion." Wen replies with a guilty look on his face. Now Michael understood the entire situation. Mages needs certain materials for various potions. Like tears, leaves, flowers and even blood. It was hard for mages to get ingredients for potions now. " I'm sorry Dr. Hart. I'll never do that again." Wen apologizes. " Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Serenity." Michael told the young mage.

Wen nods and he goes to look for Serenity. Normally Michael would make sure Wen apologizes. But the thought of his sister coming over the next day worried him. He dreaded the emotional trauma that his sister will bring to everyone. Michael shudders as he suddenly thought of something. Nicole might make him remember that it was his fault that Victoria died.

He didn't mean to let her die. He tried to save her. But everyone condemned him because of a mistake. His parents refused to talk to him, he nearly lost his medical license, Victoria's parents tried to have him arrested and his friends in America abandoned him. This all happened because of one little mistake. Even now he's still paying for that mistake.

* * *

A several hours have come and gone at the Hart house. It was now midnight and everyone was asleep. Except for the person watching the house. " I can't believe that I have to watch the house!" The person complains. The person was agent Williams. He made a mistake when took Smith's coffee. So she forced him to watch the house.

" I have the worst luck ever!" Williams groans. A noise of a branch snapping gets his attention. He was about to turn around when a shadowy figure knocks him unconscious. The figure stares at Williams for a moment before looking at the Hart home. The figure looks at note that was given to them.

" I want Dr. Hart dead! My wife doesn't know I'm ordering this hit! But I want Michael Hart dead for killing my daughter!" The note said. The figure sighs as they put the note in their pocket. They hated requests like the one they just got. " People should stop requesting me to do their dirty work. If they want to avenge their love ones, they should just do it themselves.

The figure glances at the house one last time before they walked away. Williams slowly starts waking up. He opens his eyes and stands up. He gives every dark corner a wary look. He relaxes when he sees his attack is gone. " I need to report this incident." Williams mumbles as he dials Smith's number on his cellphone.

Looks like the Hart home has a situation.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait everyone. Next up is Nicole's visit.


End file.
